buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Orpheus
This article is about the episode, for the drug, see Orpheus (drug) Plot Angelus gets the upper hand against Faith and begins to feed on her, but passes out from the near-fatal drug called orpheus taken from a vampire junkie at the demon bar and with which she had deliberately injected herself. Wesley takes the unconscious Angelus and Faith back to the hotel. While in an orpheus induced coma, Angelus is forced to relive Angel's good deeds since arriving in Ellis Island, New York in 1902 with Faith at his side. Meanwhile, the rest of the team race to re-soul Angel. Willow Rosenberg arrives to help after Fred contacted her, while the evil Cordelia plots in her room, first by trying to counter-spell Willow and then by stopping Willow from performing the Ritual of Restoration. Frustrated in both attempts, Cordelia then asks Connor to kill Angelus before the ritual is carried out. In the dream-walk, Faith and Angelus encounter the real Angel who takes on the form of his past self in an alley and battles Angelus to a draw. Angel encourages Faith to wake up and she does, stopping Connor from staking Angelus. Willow completes the Ritual and manages to turn Angelus back into Angel. With Angel back to his old self, Willow returns to Sunnydale with Faith, asking the team to call her before unleashing Angelus again. After she and Faith leave, Cordelia reveals her pregnancy to the team. Continuity *Angel is shown putting on a Barry Manilow record in the coffee shop in 1975. The events that occur in this scene lead to Angel's downward spiral to living on the street's for the next 21 years. *Willow restores Angel's soul, and takes Faith back to Sunnydale to fight The First. *"Cordelia" reveals her pregnancy to Angel Investigations. Trivia *With this episode, the "cross-over embargo" between The WB and UPN is lifted, allowing characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer to cross-over to Angel, and vise-versa. The last cross-over was seen in "There's No Place Like Plrtz Glrb," again with Willow coming to see Angel Investigations, but to inform them on Buffy' Summers' death in "The Gift." *Like Angel, Faith switches from a more "passive" redemption to an "active" redemption. Rather than remaining in jail, out of society, she chooses to help fight "the good fight" and make the world better. Quotes :Wesley Wyndam-Pryce: Did the call of magic draw you here? :Willow Rosenburg: Oh, no. More like the call of Fred. :Wesley Wyndam-Pryce: A lot's happened. Not just Angelus. I've been... I've changed. I've seen a darkness in myself. I'm not sure you'd even begin to understand... :Willow: I flayed a guy alive and tried to destroy the world. :Wesley Wyndam-Pryce: Oh. So... :Willow: Darkness. Been there. :Wesley Wyndam-Pryce: Yeah. Well, I never flayed. I had a woman chained in a closet. :Willow: Oh, well hey! :Wesley Wyndam-Pryce: No, it doesn't compare. :Willow: No, dark. That's dark. You've been to a place. :Wesley Wyndam-Pryce: You seem exactly the same as when I left. No other major changes I'm not up on? :Willow: Just little things. So, uh, Fred. What's her story? :Faith: 'Cause I'm dying, dumbass. :Angelus: Not soon enough. :Faith: Way I figure, I got one last job. Baby-sit the psycho 'til they shove a soul up your... :Angelus: Not gonna happen. :Faith: Then I'm... whatever. Dust in the wind. Candle in the wind. There'll be a general wind theme. :Angelus: Oh, no. I remember this. I-I remember this place. I gotta get outta here. :Faith: Why? You freakin' out? :Angelus: It's coming, again. :Faith: What's coming? :Angelus: I can't do it again. I won't. runs in front of a speeding car :Faith: Angel, get out of the road! :Angelus: Arrrgh! No! :Faith: laughing Dude! You just rescued a puppy. :Faith, watching Angel decide whether or not to feed on a murder victim :Angelus: I *love* this episode! Category:Angel episodes